Fall In Love With Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Older men were a challenge, and after everyone always throwing themselves at her, she needed a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going down to Principal Maller's office, right?"

JJ looked up from her desk and stood, gathering all of her books and doing her best to quickly shove them into her bag. "Yeah, I have an appointment before I go to guidance to change my schedule."

The ebony haired teen, the prettiest girl in school, smiled gently to her friend. "Do you think you can ask him if it's alright I move my appointment with him to tomorrow? I wanted to stay in my psych class today."

"Why? I thought you hated that class."

Emily smirked, holding her textbook to her chest as she followed the blond out into the hall. "That profiler from the BAU is coming in to speak with us and I don't want to miss it." Leaning against her friend, the older girl grinned. "He's so cute."

JJ laughed at her friend's excitement. "You looked him up?"

"Of course," the ambassador's daughter nodded, smiling to the boys near the freshman lockers who were staring at her. "Mr. Hotchner gave the class his name when he said there was someone coming in, why wouldn't I research him? He's not just a profiler for the FBI though. He's an author, and he was on the very first BAU team back in the sixties."

The younger of the two girls stopped her steps, her wide eyes looking to her friend. "So he's old."

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's old_er_ but he's not old."

"You lie."

"Ok fine," Emily snorted, sticking her tongue out to the younger girl. "You don't have to be attracted, but I am."

JJ watched as her friend practically raced toward her next classroom. "You have a boyfriend!"

The brunette girl spun around, her flower printed dress twirling as she laughed. "Aaron and I broke up yesterday," she winked. "Or Mr. Hotchner now, whatever. Anyway, I'm single!"

A sophomore ran up to the older student after hearing her declaration and quickly pulled his number from his pocket. "Hi Emily, I'm Sean and I love you."

Emily tried her best to set the boy's hand down and smile politely. "I'm not taking applications," she pouted, doing her best to let the young boy down easily. "But thank you very much."

She quickly dipped into her classroom and found her seat in the middle of the fourth row, glancing to her side to find her other best friend already writing in her notebook. "What are you doing already? Class didn't start yet."

The redhead kept her eyes down on her paper, her fluffy pink pen writing on the printed lines. "Have you seen the speaker? He's scaring the bajeezus out of me and I want to look like I'm working."

Emily smirked. "He's just a profiler, Penny. And he wasn't allowed to bring his gun into school so you're fine."

"Just look at him! He's scary."

Hearing a throat clearing, both teens' heads whipped around to see the speaker that the school had brought in staring at them from the front of the class, Mr. Hotchner, the psychology teacher, standing beside him with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry girls, I'm nowhere near as scary as my boss," the speaker laughed. "Agent David Rossi, and you are?"

Emily smiled her best smile to the older man, her legs crossing just outside of her desk so he could see. "Emily Prentiss, and that's Penelope Garcia. But don't worry, I don't find you scary." Attractive was more the right word.


	2. Chapter 2

Gnawing into her bottom lip that was coated with her favorite flavored chapstick, watermelon, Emily tilted her head to the side with her chin set in the palm of her hand. The profiler that had come to her class had told them that he would be in all of next week to observe the class and show them how his skills worked and how he used them.

And the ambassador's daughter had not once taken her eyes off of him.

There were barely any notes written in her notebook, and the ones that she had taken were written vertically with some words overlapping others because she was too distracted.

Penelope glanced to her friend when the man from the FBI had turned to write on the board, and her eyes narrowed on her friend. "Em?" She could have laughed at the look on the brunette girl's face, noticing how completely transfixed she was on the older man. "Hello? Earth to Em? Are your eyes not dried out from staring so hard?"

"Shut up," the ambassador's daughter smiled, watching as the older man in front of the class turned back around to face them again. "Just look at him."

"You have a grandpa fetish, hon."

Emily finally broke her gaze on the profiler to glare at her friend. "The term is 'daddy problems', and I understand that. I was with Aaron, he got clingy and I am moving on. You don't find him attractive?"

The tech-savy girl gave a pout to the popular girl. "Sorry baby."

"Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily turned her head to look up to the author before her, smiling when he came to the top of her row. "Yes Agent Rossi?"

Seeing the twinkle in the teenager's eyes when she looked up to him, her bare legs sticking out into the aisle so he could see that she was rubbing the tip of her boot up her leg like one would do to their lover, David shook his head. She was the first of the day to call him 'agent', and he knew exactly why she did it. "Can you please repeat what I just said?"

"I apologize Agent Rossi, but my friend Penelope and I were discussing what was previously brought about. About the Dissociative Identity Disorder? I find that fascinating," she grinned.

Penelope grinned to her friend from her desk. _Maybe that's because you have it_, she thought playfully. One minute her friend was joking along with her and the others just like a regular teenager would, and the next she's prowling around for older men who only hookup with her because of her pretty face.

"Really?" David nodded as he watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Do you know what it was previously called?"

The brunette quickly nodded her head, her dark curls that were pinned back just above her ear bouncing. "Multiple Personality Disorder."

"And what are some symptoms of someone having DID?"

"Compulsions and rituals, eating disorders, suicidal tendencies, feelings of loss of time, out of body experiences and depression. Not all happen in each case, obviously," Emily giggled, flipping her ebony hair over her shoulder. "But in many cases there are multiple symptoms, including others like phobias, anxiety attacks and sleep disorders."

David set his chalk down and wiped his hands so they were free of dust. "What kind of sleep disorders?"

"Insomnia, sleep walking and night terrors, sir."

"Do you know the differences between nightmares and night terrors, Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily, setting down her pen and clasping her hands on her notebook, looked seriously to the government worker. "A nightmare is a scary or anxiety-filled dream which is very vivid and happens during REM sleep, and a night terror is a dream that happens right after you fall asleep and you're not fully in the REM state, and the person having the dream is very difficult to wake up, and when they do it is very hard to remember what occurred."

"How do people wake up after having a night terror?"

"Very abruptly, sir," she nodded. "They can seem very confused and out of breath, and if you try and speak to them they're most likely would not be coherent."

David, not noticing the jealous eyes of the psychology teacher who stood near the corner of the room so he wouldn't get in the way of the lesson, grinned to the eighteen year old. "Very good, Ms. Prentiss. Have you studied this before?"

Emily giggled lightly at the curious nature of the older man. "Yes sir, it's very fascinating." _So are you_.


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling along with her friend's joke as they sat outside for lunch, Emily couldn't keep her mind off the beautiful goateed man that had entered her life that day. It had been two periods since her psychology class and in both her calculus and English periods, she was completely focused on the small project she was working on.

Something for Agent Rossi.

Something that would give her an excuse to speak with him and have continuous conversations with the older man. It would let her somehow sneak in aspects of a conversation that he wouldn't think of having with a girl of only eighteen years, and she would be sure to keep those tiny hints going so she could finally get what she wanted from the profiler.

Leaning her head on the fist she was making with her hand, Emily found herself grinning. She had known him for less than three hours and already he was on her mind every second, having her want to do things to him that she'd done with her last boyfriend, the forbidden student and teacher relationship.

"Yo Em? You there?"

Penelope laughed at the dazed looking popular girl from her spot at the outside lunch table. "She's already head over heels in love with that speaker who came in to speak in Mr. Hotchner's house."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Enough with the teachers, Em," he sighed. "There are hundreds of boys here who want to date you."

"And I don't want to date them," the ambassador's daughter shrugged.

The blond of the group quickly sat herself down beside the rich girl at the table and pushed at her shoulder. "You're actually crushing on him? I thought he was just going to be something to look at for a date."

Emily giggled. "He's gonna be here all week."

Shaking her head, JJ frowned and watched as her best friend went back to touching up a paper she had printed out just before coming outside. "What is that?"

"Her new plan to win over a guy she can't get."

Emily looked up from her paper and shot a look at the computer loving girl who sat across from her. "I got Aaron, didn't I? Why do you think I can't get David?"

"David?"

"Shut up," she growled, kicking the only boy at the table underneath the surface.

JJ sighed, setting her elbows on the table and running her fingers through her blond ponytail. "Well if you want to really get him, your chance is now. He just came out of the cafeteria and Mr. Hotchner left him to go back inside."

Her head spinning, ebony hair flying into her eyes and her smile widening when she saw the handsome man standing by the fountain and looking around the campus.

Penelope watched as her friend practically sprinted from their table and she shook her head, throwing a baby carrot into her mouth. "And there she goes."

"Agent Rossi?" Emily smiled, looking to the older brunette and finding his eyes as the glare of the sun did its best to forbid her of doing so. "Hi, I'm Emily. I was in Mr. Hotchner's class today and you were our speaker."

The goateed man cautiously nodded his head to the teenager. "Yes, you are a very good student."

"Thank you," she blushed. "I actually wanted to know if you would read and critique my paper for me? There wasn't an assignment or anything but I've always been fascinated with psychology and I thought you'd be the best man for the job," the ambassador's daughter grinned.

Taking the two page paper in his hand, David let his eyes scan over the words.

"And I know we won't have any time to speak during class, but I'm always free after school," Emily said cheekily, clasping her hands behind her back and letting her dress twirl gently as she swayed back and forth. "And on the back of the last page are my home and cell phone numbers, and also my email. In case you need to contact me, whichever you feel comfortable using, don't hesitate."

David watched as the teen turned her back to him, and he could have sworn that he had seen her wink, the profiler shook his head, feeling a small tingling deep in his belly that he had felt for only his ex-wives. He saw her hips swaying as he walked away and he quickly hid the paper behind his back when the psychology teacher came back to him.

He was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking over her bare shoulder, nothing but her red and black laced bra strap covering her ivory skin there, Emily frowned. She had heard the beep of her computer, signaling that she had received a new message from someone. Was it on social media? Her email? The chat that she left open that only her friends knew about so they could have private conversations?

She had only gotten home maybe twenty minutes prior and had immediately stripped out of her dress. Her brown eyes went to the beautiful pale skin that she had been birthed with, running her hands over her flat stomach and freckles before making sure her breasts looked good in the cups of her bra.

Her daily routine.

Sitting herself down in front of her laptop, Emily moved her hair that was now down around her shoulders away from her face and clicked on the pop up message.

_David Rossi._

The girl's midnight eyes widened, her jaw dropping. He had actually taken her up on being in contact, and the profiler couldn't even had time to go home and read if had emailed her so quickly.

Opening the email, lashes fluttered and a smile graced the girl's face; a girl far from innocent. Here she was, newly eighteen years old, and she was getting ready to flirt a man who was over four times her age.

But he was gorgeous.

He was a man who had found himself in many different fields of work, writing, profiling and lecturing, and he knew what he wanted in his life.

That's the kind of man Emily wanted.

Not just some random high school or college boy that was still figuring things out, but a man.

Emily's bright eyes scanned the words that were so eloquently typed in the electronic letter that had been sent to her, and her finger pressed rigorously against the button that acted as the clickers on a mouse to get to the end of what was written, and she let out a sigh.

He wanted to see her after school next week and speak with her about her paper.

Biting into her bottom lip as she would when she was flirting, Emily smirked, and she let her fingers dance along the lace of her panties.

She would have him.

...

David nodded to the educator that had invited him in for the week, tucking his observation papers into the briefcase that he had brought with him for the trip. "Have a good afternoon, Aaron."

The psychology teacher slowly turned himself around before he could make it to the classroom door. "Dave," he sighed, walking back toward the older man. "I've seen what's been going on between you and my student, Ms. Prentiss. I just think I should let you know that nothing can go on."

Frowning at the words coming from the younger man's mouth, David looked pointedly to him. "Excuse me? Have I given some sort of signal to you that I was planning on getting frisky with one of your students?"

"I was just stating an observation, agent," Mr. Hotchner nodded. "And I'm giving you a warning."

"I think I know better than some thirty year old teacher about dealing with teenagers and the younger mind, don't you?"

Mr. Hotchner fought the urge to sigh and shook his head. "Take it from someone who has deal with her for the past four years. She's tough and she's very persuasive, so don't be surprised when you're dragged into something dangerous."

"Something I should report, Aaron?" Raising a brow, he forced the younger man to leave with his eyes glaring.

Before the profiler could turn back around and fasten the lock to his briefcase, David heard the tap of a heel and he looked up to see the teenager in question standing before him. "Ms. Prentiss."

Emily, with her head tilted and her hand resting on the doorframe of the classroom, smiled. "Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

Shaking his head, anger rolling up from the pit of his stomach to his face where he felt his cheeks flaring, Mr. Hotchner pushed his glasses back up his nose. He had tried to warn the man that he had invited to the school to speak to his students, and all the profiler did was try and blame it on him and threaten to report.

Emily Prentiss had ruined his life.

He had seen her first when she was new to the high school, transferring just in the beginning of her freshman year from Texas, and her flirting and smiling at him with her perfect smile shaped by her plump lips and white teeth made him practically melt for her.

Then at sixteen years old, her sophomore year of high school, he had slept with her, taking her virginity as slowly, pleasurably and beautifully as possible, and for the next two years they dated.

She was a maneater.

Every time they were together, cuddled up in his house or way out of town at some nice restaurant or a museum gallery she had read about, her dark, persuading eyes always flew around the room in search of new prey. When he would see it, the psychology teacher would pull her into the nearest bathroom or secluded area and fuck her as hard as he could, loving the feeling of power he was taking back by showing her that she was his.

She was beautiful.

The faces she would make when they were together, the sounds and the little caresses she gave him on his skin when they were just lying in bed or watching a movie.

Emily Prentiss had stolen his heart, and when she had finished with him, she stomped on it right before his eyes.

She had told him that she was done with fooling around and wanted something more serious, but because of him being her teacher, she knew it couldn't happen between them. And now she goes to someone old enough to be her father, years past him, and she tries to get it on? What bullshit was she trying to serve him?

Stopping his stride, Mr. Hotchner turned back around and made his way back toward his classroom. He had fallen prey to the beautiful girl, the bloodsucker, and he wasn't going to let another man do the same thing.

He passed a few of the remaining students in the school building and walked back up the north hall, his hand reaching for the doorknob before he paused.

He could see them through the window.

Emily was pinned down against his desk, her skirt hiked up and left leg wrapped around the profiler's waist. The older man stood behind her and thrust deeply into the brunette, his hand squeezing her ass cheek that was begging him to touch it, and by the muffled sounds Mr. Hotchner was hearing from behind the door, he could tell that the teenager was enjoying it.

Her dark eyes fluttered open as she was filled up with the Italian's thick rod, her eyes meeting those of her ex who stood out in the hallway watching them and she smiled, blowing him a kiss before moaning for David who was now gripping at her dark hair.

Mr. Hotchner's fists clenched, watching as the eighteen year old's eyes slammed shut and her nails clawed at the wood of his desk. He could tell she was cumming, and when his fist rammed through the glass, he knew it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily shouldered her bookbag and hopped out of her new car, a birthday gift from her mother and stepfather, before slamming the door. The stunt that her ex had pulled in the school that day had gotten them all called down in front of not only the principal of the school but the entire school board.

Mr. Hotchner had been let go.

A teacher was not allowed to damage school property, and given that he had given no explanation before being taken off to the hospital to get his hand stitched, he was told to come back in the morning before school hours and clean out his desk.

But she and David were ok.

The profiler, who had cleaned up and redressed with the eighteen year old before the other teachers had come running to the sound of glass breaking, was told that he was allowed to return for the rest of the week and finish his lecture, and Emily had been asked if she wanted to see the school's counselor due to traumatization.

Pressing the button on her key to lock her car doors, Emily shook her head. She obviously didn't have the best taste in men.

Before she could walk up the embassy's driveway and make it to the front walkway, the brunette girl heard a whisper behind her. She stiffened, noticing that the guards who were always in front of the house had just gone on their break and their replacements hadn't gotten there yet.

"Emily?"

Frowning, the eighteen year old turned around at the familiar voice. "Aaron?" Her jaw dropped and eyes widened, seeing the man in his thirties make his way through the front hedges and walk toward her, his damaged hand bandaged up. "What are you doing here?"

The now terminated psychology teacher looked to the younger brunette with sad eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"What? Aaron, you need to leave."

Mr. Hotchner stepped before the teenager and shook his head. "You broke up with me, and then a day later you try and get another man? Right in front of me? Why would you do that?"

Emily looked up to the older man with her doe eyes, her fingers clutching her leather jacket that hung from her hand. "Aaron we're done, why can't you get that?"

"I love you!" the teacher whispered harshly. "Why can't _you _get that?"

"You love me so much that while I was with another man, you got so angry and punched out a window? You could have broken your hand."

Mr. Hotchner shook his head, holding up his undamaged hand and felt his body stiffen, not wanting to listen to his ex chaste him like she were his mother. "No, you listen to me. I risked everything I've ever worked for for you and you threw me away like I was nothing. You made me fall in love with you, and then you do this? And you know what? I still love you! What the hell do you think that says?"

Emily felt her throat threaten to close from the lump forming there. "Aaron, I think you need to go," she husked, glancing away from his face when tears entered her eyes.

He backed her up against the side of her car, and Aaron, the name that she used for him whenever they were alone, looked into her flooded eyes. "I love you, Emily. Please, just tell me what I did, what I need to do again. Anything, please. I just want to be with you."

"That's part of the problem," the eighteen year old sighed, letting him take her things and drop them at her side. "Aaron, I'm too young to be in love. I don't need to hurt you that way."

Aaron cupped her face just beneath her chin, holding her close and forcing his tears not to fall. "Tell me you don't love me. Say it."

Emily's lips quivered. "I don't love you."

"But you love him?"

"I don't know," she breathed, noticing his body pressing into hers. "I've only known him for a few days."

"But you've known me for years! We were together for years!"

Emily reached up and cupped the hands that cupped her, staring into those chestnut eyes that had bore into hers the night he had taken her flower. "Aaron, people break up and grow apart. And now that you're looking for a new job, you can go and move on just like I am. It's a good thing."

He captured her lips, letting the brunette girl sigh into the kiss and make her remember why they were together in the first place. "I miss you."

"I know," she hiccupped, gasping when he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn't fall. "Aaron we can't."

"Yes we can." Reaching down, he dipped into her skirt and immediately moved the fabric of her underwear out of the way, his eyes never leaving those of the high schooler. "I need to be with you."

She had just been with David earlier that day, but now here was Aaron. She couldn't admit that she loved him, but when her eyes widened at the familiar feeling of him slipping inside of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nothing else passed through her mind.

How could the ambassador's daughter be with the author when Aaron was here, and he was hers?


	7. Chapter 7

Following his friend toward the bar and asking for their best scotch, the profiler scanned the room.

After hearing about him being at the high school, Emily raving about how amazing he was doing in her class and how interesting he was, the Ambassador and her Navy Seal husband had invited him and a few colleagues to a the embassy for their gala, promoting information on the orphaned children of D.C and Virginia, and to raise money.

He had been looking for the teenager that had already begun toying with his heart not even a week ago, but with all the guests crowing the ballroom that led out to the monolithic backyard with its fountains and neatly trimmed hedges around the pool and courtyard made it hard to tell who was who and what was what.

"So what exactly are we doing here?"

David snorted at the other man's question and took a sip of the fifty year old drink he had been served. "We were invited by the country's most powerful ambassador and you're wondering why? Just enjoy it, Jason."

Agent Gideon frowned. "What did you do?"

"I have to do something to be invited to a party?"

The slightly younger man hesitated, just a moment as he leaned against the bar, before nodding. "Yes."

David gave a roll of the eyes before looking out onto the dance floor, his eyes darting to a figure in a long red gown speaking with the host of the party.

It was Emily.

"Will you excuse me?" Leaving his drink with his colleague, David set his fists at his sides and walked swiftly out toward the ballroom's dance floor covered with mingling guests, his eyes set on the timidly smiling girl who stood facing the older woman who had been working for their beautiful country for years on end.

The eighteen year old was wearing a beautiful flowing satin gown, the spaghetti straps just visible above her breasts, the pieces that wrapped around her shoulders to keep her dress in place hidden beneath her silky straight hair that was settled against the top of her back. She looked mature.

She looked beautiful.

"Ambassador Prentiss?" he asked, holding his hand out to shake the woman's. "David Rossi."

Elizabeth grinned. "The profiler? It's so nice to meet you, Emily has told me all about your lectures at her school for the past week."

"I had great fun working with her and the students," David grinned, looking down to the beautiful girl that stood beside them. "Hello Emily, you look lovely."

Emily gave a cautious grin to the older man, her hand wrapping tighter around the glass of champagne her mother had let her have for the evening. "Hello Agent Rossi. Are you enjoying your night?"

The profiler's eyes darkened, noticing the small spark of fear he saw in her midnight eyes. "Yes I am, thank you."

"Ambassador, here's your drink."

Turning at the familiar voice, the goateed man stiffened. "Aaron," he nodded, his eyes meeting those of the younger man who came up behind their small group. "How are you, Aaron? How's your hand? I heard you broke it."

The former teacher smiled stiffly to the older man, nodding to the Ambassador when she took her glass. "Hello Agent Rossi, I'm fine thank you. And it's just a few stitches, nothing serious."

"And I've heard you're looking for a new job," he grinned, satisfied when the angry look on the other man's face. "What happened there?"

"You know," Elizabeth interjected, bringing her obviously tense daughter to her side. "Why don't you share a dance with Emily, Agent Rossi? This song is her favorite."

He didn't even speak as he took her hand, sending the teacher a victorious look as he dragged the teenager away.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting the older man take her in his arms once they stood away from the crowding dignitaries, the brunette's fluttering lashes tapped against the bones of her cheeks. "I'm glad you came," Emily said politely, a hesitant timber hidden in her voice. "My mother sees you as her number one guest for the evening."

"I should be pleased," the profiler mused, "but I only intend to impress her daughter." When he felt her chest fall gently against his, David peered down to her, those enchanting brown eyes closer to his nose than his chin because of the heels she wore. "How are you, Emily?"

The fortuned girl felt David's hand clasp hers and lift it into the air, ready to dance. "I'm ok."

"And you date? How is he?"

Emily looked painfully up to the older man, feeling them slowly begin to spin on the marble floor. "David please," she whispered. "My mother invited him, just as she invited you. Do you think I would invite either of the men that I've seen or am seeing to a party my mother's hosting?"

The profiler watched as something flashed in the eighteen year old's eyes and he gently twirled her around before bringing her back to his body. "You two looked mighty cozy, and your mother seemed to like him."

"They've known each other for years, even before I knew him. His father worked for my mother when she was just starting." Why was she explaining herself to him when she knew nothing was wrong? She was confused, sure, but that means nothing besides the fact. She was confused.

David let the teen rest her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing, her smaller hand in his feeling as if it belonged there. "I missed you," he whispered huskily, setting his chin to her dark hair. "You didn't stay after class any of the days this past week." It was now Saturday and the pair had barely seen one another.

Tilting her head up and brushing her nose against the underside of his chin, Emily smiled. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be awkward."

"I didn't know if you regretted what happened."

Not noticing the former teacher at her high school standing by as he spoke to her parents, the teenager grinned up to her dance partner. "You were amazing," she chuckled seductively, her breasts bumping up against his chest as they laughed together. "My friends just wanted me to get away from the school for a while because I was wracking my brain so much for midterms."

"Excuse me? May I cut in?"

Both dancers looked up to see the teacher in question standing at their side, and Emily gave a soft nod. "Aaron, hi."

Aaron smiled down to the beautiful girl and took the hand that had fallen from the profiler's when he had interrupted them. "You look gorgeous, Emily. More amazing than I've ever seen you."

The teenager gave a glance to David before letting her ex take her into his arms and whisk her away onto the dance floor. "Thank you," she nodded. "You look extremely handsome."

Leaning down to whisper in the brunette's ear, Aaron smiled. "I didn't want to say it in front of your friend, but you've actually looked more beautiful this one other time."

"When was that?" she inquired, her hands clasped behind his strong neck and his cupping her hips, those midnight eyes noticing David now making nice with her parents. The men were two in the same.

"The very first time you were lying under me," the older man husked, feeling Emily shiver in his hold as his words vibrated through her ears. "Right when I took you for the first time in my bed, your hair splayed out on the pillow and your lips parted like that? You were stunning," Aaron grinned. "Breathtaking."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed at words that were whispered in her ear, her knuckles turning white from the force she was clasping them with.

She was so screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

She was forced to sit between them. It was time for dinner, everyone assigned to their own tables, and Emily had been written into the seat between her two men.

Aaron was on her left and David on her right, their smiles directed elsewhere as her eyes flickered up between the two of them. She wanted to be discrete, but with her heart pounding like a jackhammer beneath her breastbone, it took all she had not to fall apart right there.

How was she supposed to pick between the two of them? They were so different, both so complex, but both wanted her badly.

David was experienced. He knew exactly what he was doing with everything he did, his dark eyes following her every move when they were in the same room, and he had fallen for her so hard in just a matter of days. The profiler was new and exciting, and it made her body tremble to think of everything she could learn about him.

But she knew Aaron. They had spent years together, learning each others likes and dislikes and finding who they were with each other, loving one another until it hurt. It had hurt too much that she'd broken it off, but they were tender now. The older man looked at her like he did when they had started out, and when they had finished their business outside her house, against her car, Aaron Hotchner had given her a present that he had bought for her right before they had broken up.

A beautiful ruby and sapphire covered bracelet, just like the one they had seen in an old movie they were watching on a date night and she had fawned over for days.

Looking up at the sound of her name being called, Emily's eyes shot over to her mother. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright, darling?"

The teenager gave a nervous smile to her mother, feeling a hand set itself against her knee. "I'm fine, thank you. School has been very stressful on me lately, there are a lot of tests coming up."

Elizabeth and her husband shared a smile. "And yet you have amazing grades."

"Your daughter has always been my best student," Aaron grinned to the others at the table, his fingers gripping the skirt of Emily's dress and lifting it just enough so her thighs were bare.

The profiler on the teen's other side nodded in agreement. "Every day that I was at her high school, Emily was the one student who would always raise her hand, and she always had the correct answer." His hand slid up the eighteen year old's beautifully ivory covered skin and let his fingers press against the seam of her underwear.

Emily's eyes widened at the feeling, both men leading up to her already wet clit without each other knowing the opposite was ready to do the same to her. "Thank you both."

Dipping into the teenager's panties, Aaron leaned a little closer to her and kept his eyes on the others around the table. He had a great urge to make her choose between him and the profiler, and if it took him pleasuring her right at the dinner table so she knew he could be surprising and fun like she had complained he wasn't, that's what he would do.

She tipped her head back just slightly when both men's fingers touched her at that special place, and her hands gripped the tablecloth that covered where they were eating, her ears blocking out the sounds of her parents speaking so she could focus on only them.

The two men who had been fighting so hard for her were dueling it out right there, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hips tilting up to meet the tenderly demanding fingers of both men, Emily forced her dark eyes to stay open and meet those of the others at the table she was assigned to.

She was being used right there before her parents and their best friends who had been invited to the head table. It was disgusting, it was embarrassing and it was perverse.

But it was exciting.

Emily felt Aaron's other hand brush briefly along her arm before he picked up his fork to begin eating. What was going to be her excuse for not being able to scarf back her food like she did every other night? _'Oh sorry mom and dad, my boyfriends are both fucking me into oblivion underneath the table so it's hard to eat right now?'_ the teen thought bitterly. No.

Her train of thought was immediately cut off when David entered her roughly, three thick digits, and Aaron's fingers finally made it up to her perked nub. "Aah!"

Elizabeth frowned, watching her daughter immediately clamp her mouth shut across the table. "Emily dear, are you alright?"

The brown eyes girl smiled to the ambassador from her seat and shook her head. "I'm sorry, leg spasm," she laughed. "So governor, I heard you're leading in the election at sixty-four percent."

David could have outright laughed at the excuse the younger brunette had come up with, and he thrust into her that much harder and deeper, his nails scraping against the ridges in her pussy. He knew what he was doing.

Hearing a small intake of breath from his side, the former teacher had to hold back his grin. "Is everything alright, Emily? You look flushed."

Emily shakily nodded her head. "I'm just fine," she nodded to her ex, knowing her parents were watching. "Just a bit tired."

"Would you rather just go up to bed, darling?" her father chimed in, looking to the teenager from his spot across the table. This dinner was important to them, but if his little girl needed to head up for a rest then he would make sure it happened.

Emily's lips curled into a small smile at her father's worry and she reached for her drink. "No daddy, I'm ok. The music would probably keep me up anyway." She could barely wrap her lips steadily around the rim of her glass when the tingles made their way up from her private to all throughout her body.

She breathed out into the glass of water when she felt the tensions become tight throughout her, a knot coiling so deep within her stomach that she knew she couldn't be quiet when she came. A hand of hers reached down and pushed the author into her even more, her pinky curling around Aaron's as he rubbed against her clit. If they were going to do this, she was definitely going to have a say in directing them.

"Beautiful," David whispered, slipping in a fourth finger into her surprisingly thick channel, a chuckle passing his lips when he heard her gasp. "You're so wet, I bet you're going to squirt all over my fingers."

"Do you know what you do to me?" her ex groaned, his voice quiet so he wouldn't draw suspicion. "The fact that I can't reach down and jerk myself off to the pleasure I can see on your face is killing me. They don't know what the look on your face means, but I do. Don't I, Emily?"

Emily's face contorted as she felt herself flutter around David's fingers. "Yes," she painfully croaked, her body rocking as discretely as it could to help her along with her orgasm.

Aaron pretended to fix the napkin in his lap and he leaned his head down, his lips finding Emily's ear. "I love you, Emily. Do you love me?" Rubbing against her most sensitive of spots, he grit his teeth. "Do you love me?"

She ended up in a ball in her room upstairs once everything was over and everyone had left, her mascara covered tear tracks musing the blue of her pillow. She hadn't even thought to change out of her dress and just flung herself onto the mattress.

She had told Aaron she loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you very much," she beamed, looking up to the older man. "It's beautiful."

The pair had decided to call it quits, Emily finally deciding on what she wanted and what she was ready to do. She would be off to college soon and either man would have forced some part of herself behind with him.

Emily was almost ready to just tell them both it was over so she could just deal with the heartbreak now and not wait until what she thought could be their love withered away. But there was something that kept pulling her back to that one man, the look in his eyes when theirs would meet from across the room or when they were looking into hers when they were making love.

She couldn't leave him if she tried.

"You really didn't have to," Emily said sadly, her fingers running over the diamonds in the delicate bracelet. "I can't imagine how much this cost you."

The older man shook his head, his hands in his pockets. "A going away present."

Her dark eyes looked up to the man who towered above her, and she breathed out a small sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart. We had a lot of fun," the brunette laughed. "But I understand what you want, and for that reason I'm letting you go."

"Oh, you're letting me go?" Emily's smile brightened up the otherwise dreary setting, sitting with the beautiful man at her side on a small park bench.

He reached down, taking the bracelet that was dangling between the teenager's fingers and clasping it around her slender wrist, just beside the other jeweled bracelet that sit against her pale skin. "Well you didn't think you wore the pants in that relationship, did you?"

Emily's jaw dropped, a gasp leaving her lips in the form of a laugh. "Well then."

Leaning down, the dark haired man cupped the teenager's cheek and pressed his lips against hers one last time. If they were ending it now, he was going to end it right.

She sighed into the kiss and let his lips move over hers. "God," she pouted. "I really love your beard."

"That's all you're going to miss?" he laughed loudly, letting Emily's fingers trace through his graying stubble and kiss at the dimple in his chin.

Emily's brows lifted as she grinned, her teeth sinking gently into her bottom lip. "One of your finer qualities," she nodded. Giving one last gentle pat to his cheek, the eighteen year old sat back on the bench. "I have to go."

He nodded, waving smally to the man waiting in the car just outside the park. "I can see that." Looking down to the girl at his side he helped her off the bench, intertwining their fingers and walking her over to the vehicle. "And you know, if everything goes downhill, I'm only a call away."

"David," she whispered, not even chancing a look up to the author.

David shook his head and pressed a kiss to her dark hair, letting her hand go as she walked the rest of the way by herself; without him.


End file.
